Distance
by Wingfield.Legend
Summary: Gotta love a good cuppa. Collection of unrelated one shots. Enjoyy, WL
1. A Reason

**A/N. This is something that I came up with a while back, but haven't got around to writing up until recently. Hope you like it.**

**~WL  
**

A Reason

Lisbon stood in front of the mirror admiring her work. Her raven hair was pulled back from her face with a few stray strands gathered around her face, and her sparkling green eyes were framed with a complimentary combination of black mascara and emerald green eye shadow. She wore a tight fitting, silky, black dress which hugged her petit form tightly, a single silver locket hung from her neck. It had been too long since she had gotten dressed up like this, she thought to herself. It had been too long since she had had a reason to...

She still hadn't made up her mind. This could be the biggest decision of her life. She looked at her watch, 7:34pm she noted. Time to get going, but where would her heart take her...?

Ettore's?

Blue Cue?

The Firehouse?

----------------XX-----------------

3:30pm that day

Lisbon just sat there, staring into space, utterly lost in her thoughts. They had closed the case earlier today, and Lisbon had come to the beach just to wind down before going home. Jane had wanted to take her himself, but she had refused; he had been extra annoying this morning. Or at least that was what she was telling herself. He disapproved of the fact that she had stayed at the office all night, trying to crack the case. She didn't see how he could justify this; he slept there most nights anyway. She just needed to be away from everyone and everything, and allow herself to fully relax for once, so she came to the one place where she always come when she just needed to be alone. There was no better way to lose yourself than to throw all your worries away with the waves, to be taken by the tide, even if only for a few hours.

"Hey," a soft voice greeted her and she noted a person sit down beside her. "Teresa," the voice repeated when she didn't reply. She felt a hand on her leg and came back to reality with a jolt.

"Oh, hi, sorry," she apologised. She looked up to see the warm brown eyes of Charlie Fitch staring intently at her. "Oh my goodness, Charlie! I didn't realise you were back in town!" She threw her arms around him and greeted her best friend properly; like they had always done.

Charlie had been on holiday for two weeks in Rhode Island, on the East Coast. Lisbon had thought that he wasn't back for a few days, but despite her surprise, she wasn't going to lie to herself, she couldn't be happier to see him. She'd missed him.

"Yeah, well, actually I came home a few days early. The weather took a turn for the worse, and, to be honest, I was really missing being at home." He explained, looked at her meaningfully. No matter how sincere his words were, she knew the real truth; there was never bad weather in Rhode Island in July. So he'd missed her too.

Charlie was Lisbon's (well Teresa's) best friend. They had grown up together and had known each other for as long as they could both remember. They shared birthdays, which made them inseparable as young children, and their parents had been good friends. All through junior school they were best friends. When Lisbon's mother had died Charlie had been there as a shoulder to cry on, and when Charlie's dad had been paralysed in a car accident when he was 12, Lisbon had been there to help him pick up the pieces of his broken family. They had been head boy and head girl together in their senior year and had both gone to Stanford University. After uni they both went their separate ways in terms of career choice, but ended up living only two blocks away from each other and seeing each other for coffee every morning before they headed off to their respective offices. Lisbon knew that she could trust Charlie with her life, and he felt likewise. Due to her job and unsocial working hours, Lisbon knew that Charlie was one of the few true friends that she had.

"How've you been?" Charlie prodded gently, tearing her away from her thoughts for the second time in a few minutes. He knew what Lisbon could be like when she was pre-occupied, but he really wanted to talk to her properly rather that just over the phone as it had been for the last two weeks. He had really missed her. Considering this, he realised that actually he was just happy to have her back in his company.

"Hmm, not too bad," Lisbon replied, still not really with the conversation. "How was Rhode Island?"

A question, that's good, at least she remembers where I've been! Charlie thought to himself. "Amazing thanks. It was just so good to get away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Lisbon said sincerely. No matter how much she loved her job, it was very demanding and often she found herself wanting for just a day off or a lie in.

"So, seeing as your favourite person in the world is back in town..." Charlie started, his eyes sparkling cheekily, "how about you join me for dinner?"

As much as Lisbon wanted to say yes straight away she knew how tired she was and knew that she could really do with an early night. "I don't know, Charlie, I was up all night working and I'm just feeling so wiped out at the moment, I mean I'd love to...but I just..."

He cut her off before she could say no outright. "Aw Teresa please?" he questioned. However as he saw her face fall he knew that he was going to be disappointed. He gave it one last go by changing his tact, "Ok, I get it, don't worry about it, just, if you do feel up to it later, I'll be at Ettore's at 8, maybe see you for dinner?"

Lisbon saw defeat flash across his face and decided that as this was her best friend she told him "yeah ok, I'm making no promises but maybe I'll see you later." After all, this was the least that she could do. Looking pleased at this Charlie made his excuses, stood up, kissed her softly on the cheek and said sincerely, "Teresa, it's really good to see you again," before flashing his cutest smile to her and walking off. Lisbon couldn't lie to herself, that smile made her heart flutter, she really was lucky to have Charlie.

Lisbon watched his retreating shape while slipping deep back into the realms of her thoughts, this encounter adding another dimension to them, maybe even in the form of a what if? What is it that they say; the closest relationships always stem from friendships...

She sat engrossed in her thoughts, she knew in her heart that there was only one person that she wanted right now, it was always the same around this time of year.

"Hey baby," Lisbon inwardly cursed as once again her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey," she replied quietly as Niall sat down beside her, giving her a quick kiss.

"I was just on my way home, good job I came this way" he murmured, just enjoying her company. He too knew that when she was in this mood he wouldn't get much out of her. As much as he didn't want to ask, as he knew it would only take her focus somewhere she was trying to avoid, the words "tough case?" seemed like the only ones that would bring out the reasons behind her position on the beach. Little did he know of the conflicting emotions in her heart, and the true reasons for her state, it being July.

"Hmm, yeah, Jane got it in the end though, four children left without a mother" she replied, more quietly still than her previous reply. Lisbon's voice lowered slightly at the mention of her consultant's name; however, Niall was nowhere near observant enough to notice this. Or maybe it was just intentional ignorance.

Teresa Lisbon had been dating Niall Williams for just over three months now. She was keen to keep it quiet at work; after all it was not exactly to be expected. The team knew that her father's behaviour had marred her attitude to relationships, they all knew that part of Lisbon was terrified of commitment, and of being let down by someone whom she loved. This all changed when Niall waltzed into her life in the middle of a case. It started slowly, just as friends going out for drinks and the occasional meal, but then it developed from a friendship from a relationship, and from casual get-togethers to actual dates. What was that quote again?

Lisbon knew that it was getting serious after their first kiss, but she was happy with Niall, and she knew in the back of her mind that she wasn't getting any younger. She really liked him; he was really sweet and caring.

The one thing that she had tried desperately to avoid was Jane finding out, as he would be a nightmare about it, which would make him even more annoying than usual. At least that's what she told herself, she didn't want him knowing for purely platonic reasons.

As much as Niall wished that this would lead to Lisbon opening up to him, her reaction was exactly as he had expected, even if she could have done without the reference to Patrick Jane.

"Teresa, I know that this is probably the last thing that you want to do," _Then don't ask... _"But I really want to take you out to dinner tonight, you know, just to try and take your mind off things." Niall spoke gently to her, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders and pulling her body in towards him. She relaxed into his frame and for a moment he thought that she would accept his offer, but when she turned to look at him, he knew exactly what she was about to tell him.

"Niall, you know that I'd love to, I just really don't feel up for company tonight. It's been a really, really tough day and I just want to go home and relax." Lisbon gave her second apology of the afternoon with utter sincerity in her eyes. She just needed to be alone. If she couldn't be with the one person she wanted more than anything in the world, alone would just have to do.

Although Niall had known that it was coming, it still hurt. "Well, maybe, if you get bored, or, uh, whatever, maybe you could call me or something..." he began, but sensing the dead end, he too, like those who had come before him, changed his angle. "Actually, I'll tell you what, if you do feel up for it, I'll be at Blue Cue at 8ish, so, you know, if you change your mind, maybe I'll see you later."

Lisbon didn't want him to go away too upset so she tried to encourage him a little. "Yeah, maybe, I'll see how I feel. Niall, I'm really sorry, just, it's been a really long day."

"Yeah, sure, well I hope you cheer up soon, and just call me if you need anything."

Lisbon felt guilt intertwine itself with her relief as she watched Niall make his way home. There was just that one person who understood her demeanour right now. Yes, it had been an incredibly tough case, but that wasn't the real reason for her sorry on July 31st, a beautiful summer's day, every year, without fail, to the other hundreds of people bustling along the beach. She dug her purse out of her bag and caressed the photo which she now held carefully with her thumb. God she missed those days.

"Hi," she murmured softly, taking the initiative in this particular conversation. She had barely slipped back into her dream world before she felt another person's presence by her side.

"Hey," he replied, carefully lowering himself to the ground beside her. For a few minutes they simply sat, their positions mirrored, eyes fixed on the horizon.

"Lisbon, if you ever need someone, you know that I'll listen. I know I might not be able to make things better, and I know that no matter how much I try to convince you, you'll never believe that I do know what you're going through. But I promise you, if you ever need me, I'm here."

The image in the mirror had been distorted as he turned his gaze on her, however as she turned her eyes to meet his it was reconfigured, back as it should be. No matter how many times she saw that look (as seldom as it was), she believed him more and more every time she saw the compassion and concern, mixed in with the grief of his own suffering. It was then that she finally realised that he did know exactly what she was going through. Although he had not lost a mother, he had received more than his fair share of loss.

"I know," she replied, almost inaudibly, "and I'm grateful for that, more than you can ever imagine."

He continued to stare into her eyes for a few seconds, before breaking the contact abruptly. Just before he had done so, however, Lisbon noticed the familiar, mischievous twinkle regain its rightful place in his eyes.

"You need cheering up." He declared suddenly. "How about you let me work my magic and we'll sort that out for you. Dinner tonight, what do you say? Hey, I'll even pay for ice creams too!" His boyish charm was willing Lisbon to give in, but her stubborn side wasn't going to let him win that easily.

"You know how tired I am."

"I offered you my couch."

"You mean my couch! My team, my office, my couch!" Lisbon declared this last statement while the corners of her mouth pulled upwards into a victorious grin. She noticed how sincerely he had spoken his last words though, and suddenly realised just what he meant by the offering to give up his one place where he found a feeling of content.

_Job done._ All he'd wanted was a smile out of her. He took this diversion as an opportunity to confuse her.

"So I'll see you at 8 then, at the Firehouse" he said, showing with his body language that he was about to get up and walk off.

"What! Wait, I don't think so..." she began, but when she reconsidered previous events, for once it was she who changed her cue. "You know you shouldn't even be asking, considering how the thickness of the ice that you are standing on, but I'll see how I feel. Don't be too disappointed if I don't turn up!" She said this last comment as a joke, the thought of him being stood up bringing a smile forward to play on her face. "Maybe I'll see you later," she added, almost as an after-thought.

He grinned at her, jumper up and gently brushed his lips across her knuckles before turning to leave her in solitude once again. She sat there, almost in shock, but not quite. Even the slightest contact with him had her heart going crazy. Way back when she had met him, never in her wildest dreams did she think that she'd find herself falling for Patrick Jane. Then her mind fell on the reasons for her doubts about Jane.

---------------XX------------------

She descended the stairs from her apartment, wondering how, like all good buses; three men had come into her life at the same time and forced her to make this choice.

Charlie was her best friend, and she loved him like a best friend should.

Niall was her first proper relationship in years, and she felt herself falling for him more and more every day.

And Jane was her pain in the ass consultant, so why did he even feature in this dilemma?

She made up her mind right there and then on the spot, and took a right when she reached the street.

--------------XX---------------

There he was, standing at the bar, looking as good as ever. She could just make out the sound of his muffled voice. He was making his excuses to an over-friendly blonde woman at his side by telling her that he was waiting for someone. She replied with the confirmation that he'd said that four times in the last 15 minutes, and finished with the suggestion that maybe she could help him pass the time.

Upon that note he turned to see her standing in the doorway and he gasped when he took in her appearance. He let his eyes wander over her body and made a mental note to make offers of dinner more often.

As he was doing this she slowly walked over to him and before she could even get her greeting out of her mouth, he said softly, "Please, Patrick, even if just for tonight."


	2. Midnight Angel I

**Hey guys, whats up? ^^ ;)  
**

**Hope all's well with all of you...and just remember, reviews make me happy :D**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Really going OTT with the smiley's this time eh :P**

**Enjoyy,  
~WL  
**

**

* * *

**

Midnight Angel

She woke; pounding his chest with her small fists, gasping for air, in the vain hope that her futile actions would scare everything away, while the still sounds of her inner most fears surrounded her. It took a good minute for her to break away from her dream world and recognise the soothing hands that rubbed her back to calm her hysteria, the screams slowly turning to sobs as her nightmares faded into memories. He continued to hold her close as she cried softly into his shoulder and he whispered sweet nothings into her hair, knowing that she wouldn't remember the episode in the morning, she never did. Even if she did this time, he would be gone. Despite his presence tonight the nightmares had still come, and as if she were alone Lisbon had woken in fits of fright, shaking in a cold sweat. He had simply tightened his hold around her and reassured her that he was there, that he would look after her, and that he would never let anything happen to her, no matter what.

They called it an arrangement, although by which means it didn't cross the hazy line between personal and professional relationships nobody knew. Lisbon had been plagued by nightmares for weeks now, and the only way she could find solace was if Jane was lying beside her. They didn't talk about it, it just happened, a silent understanding of hurt and comfort that encompassed the two of them.

3 weeks before

It was unusually quiet in the office that morning, Jane had mentioned something about magic tricks on the third floor and they hadn't seen him since. Nobody was complaining. It hadn't been this quiet for a while, so it was almost expected when Minnelli showed up to announce that they had a case. It was just outside San Francisco, so at least they could grab some decent city food and a good hotel if need be. It still left the ominous job for someone to go and tear Jane away from his captive audience.

They piled into the SUV's, hit I.80 and began gunning towards the state capital; for once Lisbon was grateful to be riding with Jane. It seemed like his early morning enthusiasm had drained his excitement and for the first time that Lisbon could remember Jane sat back in his seat, content with silence. They arrived in Hillsborough just before noon and headed straight down to the crime scene, or at least tried to. It was a small town with not much to see and even less to do, ah such were the places that the CBI brought them to. _At least the neighbouring town of Burlingame apparently has a good shopping street_ thought Lisbon. _Wait, I did not just think that! I'm on a case! Focus Lisbon!_ She scolded herself, and Jane just grinned in the passenger seat as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's a nice town, homely I might add," Jane commented dozily. Lisbon hadn't been sure whether he had been sleeping the whole way, you could never tell with Jane, but his tone of voice suggested that the poor man had actually slipped into his own dream world for a while. As soon as they had crossed the Bay Bridge Jane had taken on the duty of trusty navigator. _Yeah, trusty my ass. They really need to get GPS systems fitted in these cars!_

"Just keep going Lisbon," Jane commented, "you're doing great," he added in his most condescending tone.

"I don't need that tone right now Jane, just tell me where I'm going," she responded coolly, an achievement for Lisbon!

"Yeah, yeah good, straight on here, you're now on..." Jane twisted the map around trying to read the name of the road that they were on. "Yeah, I dunno what this road's called...but it looks good!" _uhuh, trusty navigator, yeah or not, that's what I thought... _"Bayshore Freeway! Yeah just keep going along here ok."_ Don't worry Jane, I'm not about to drive off the side of the freeway randomly._

Lisbon figured it better that she just kept her mouth shut; she knew that if she opened it Jane would not like the words that came out.

"Ooh, ooh look, the footie stadium is just over there! It's called Candlestick Park, how cool is that!!" Jane said excitedly. She had to admit he did actually look pretty cute right now, his eyes lit up like a child's and his hair messed up from his nap.

"Oh, yep, sorry, directions." For once Jane took the hint from Lisbon's hard glance at him.

"Ah it's so nice here; I do love the bay area." Another glance, this one more of a glare, eyes back to the map.

"Aww back inland," Jane gave a small pout this time at the fact he could no longer see the waters of the bay.

"Yep, just go straight along here past the airport. You'd cry if you had to fly out of there Lisbon, the runway goes straight out into the bay, it's brilliant." She couldn't help but smile at his childish enthusiasm about everything. The smile hid the fact that she had flown out of SFO before and had been absolutely terrified, but she would never let Jane know that, at least not intentionally.

"Okay, exit 420 coming up, you want to get off here and take a right down onto E Millbrae Avenue, just here, good work Lisbon. I do admire your driving sometimes." _Yeah, it's actually quite hard to drive when you have someone in the passenger seat trying to drive you insane._

"Now take a left onto El Camino Real. Awesome, we go quite a way along here so you can relax for a bit," _And you can resume your commentary on everything and anything that's irrelevant and boring._

"You know I used to live around here Lisbon, when I was really tiny. My dad worked in 'Frisco for a few years before he...relocated..." Jane tailed off, almost wishing that he hadn't said anything in the first place.

"Here's the shopping centre on the left, but the best shops are down Burlingame Avenue, that comes up in a bit. Trousdale Drive on the right, that one always gets me," he said, giggling a little. "Oh, probably should have taken that one..." she shot him a look, a 'don't mess with me Jane' look. "No worries, we can just take the next road. There's the medical centre, had to pay a fair few visits there, always getting myself hurt as a child," _Did I just catch a note of pride in his voice? Only Jane..._

He fell silent for a while, watching the streets whiz by. "Here's Broadway on the left, some quite nice shops down there and it leads you down to California Drive which is nice." She really did wish that he'd shut up sometimes, as much as she enjoyed his company at times, she really didn't need a guided tour of the town, they were only going to be there for a few days at most.

"Ah, there's Burlingame Avenue. Good supermarket there, interesting English selection actually, some of the stuff if quite good. It's the next right by the way, yeah here, Ralston Avenue. It gets complicated from here on in so I do hope you're paying attention." _But of course Jane, what would I want to do more than listen to your random drivel all the time._ "There's a really good bakery down Burlingame Avenue, it's called...what's it called again...oh yeah, the Copenhagen Bakery, really good stuff." _Thanks, wanted to know that Jane, maybe you should try telling Rigsby instead._

"Ok take this right here, Eucalyptus Avenue, and then follow it down for a little while. Floribunda, Brookvale, ok left here and then straight on again, the road bends around to the right." It seemed like Jane had decided to cut the crap and focus solely on the directions, something which Lisbon was grateful for. "Ok left here, Forest View Avenue and then straight on. Nonono I said straight on! You went right!"

"You said right!"

"No I didn't, I said left then straight."

"You said right!"

"Oh let me sort this out woman. Left here, that's that way, yes well done."

"Jane! Stop patronizing me."

"Sorry," he apologised meekly, she relished his tone. "Okay, right then left, then a right turn here and wahoo Baileyana Road! Yes! We did it!" Jane had a proud grin on his face, ok so he wasn't that bad at giving the directions, but as they pulled up outside the house and got out Jane was insistent that Lisbon hadn't followed his directions properly.

"I never said right. Not once."

"You said right and so I turned right into the road that was on the right."

"Nah uh, I never said right. You just weren't listening properly." _God he could be infuriating sometimes. _

The others just rolled their eyes as they saw their boss and her favourite nemesis bickering, as always.

The woman had been found in her vehicle, which had been washed up on the beach. It was already a strange case. The car had careered off the Bayshore Freeway in the early hours of the morning, when it was quiet enough for nobody to notice. There had been no obvious reason for the car plummeting down into the bay, and it had been initially categorized as accidental death; however, as the details of the night of the accident immerged the cops could not help but feel that there was more to the case, so they opened it back up again and replaced the title with that of a murder investigation.

Serena Collins was driving home from her office in the city in the early hours of the morning. She had taken the previous morning off and so had found herself working much later than usual, as apparently when she got in she realised that she had a lot more work than she had thought. She had not been near any alcohol, she was not particularly tired or she could have asked her husband Jason to come and pick her up, and he had said that he would wait up. Serena Collins had no reason not to get home in one piece that night, and not only had her car ended up in the bay itself, it had crossed the opposing lane of the freeway to get there. The circumstances were increasingly suspicious.

The team made absolutely no progress at Baileyana Road, the husband said that he had no idea who would have done anything to his wife and his two sons were away at university so couldn't be of any help to the investigation. Jane decided that they weren't going to get anything more at the house so he was doing his best to annoy Lisbon to the extent that she would let them move on elsewhere.

Less than an hour after arriving Lisbon found herself in a car with Jane once again, it seemed that being in a housing estate was becoming a curse when Jane tried to give her directions again, this time to Barbara Way. They arrived after 15 more minutes of bickering and apparently this time Jane had given Lisbon the wrong directions and they had found themselves to be lost. _Somehow I see this as becoming a recurring theme here._

_

* * *

_**This is the first part of a two part oneshot (twoshot?). The other part is really nearly finished, so the faster you review the faster I update ;)**

**Cheers guys,  
~WL**


	3. Midnight Angel II

**Part two of Midnight Angel is here for you! Kind of gives a proper explanation of the situation between Jane and Lisbon...so read on down!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Enjoyy,  
~WL  
**

* * *

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

All afternoon the team ran around the small town trying to find somebody who had a clue as to the accident involving Serena Collins. Enemies, sour friendships, competitors...turned out nothing. Absolutely zilch came up and the team were getting frustrated. They had been up to the city in the early evening to check out Collins' office but yet again they didn't find anything. Back to the house in Hillsborough, yet again, a complete nonentity. By this time it was getting late and Lisbon made the decision that nothing else could be done for the evening, they decided to head back up into 'Frisco and find a decent hotel to stay in for once, why not let loose and bust the CBI budget just for one night!

Lisbon hadn't been convinced that this was a far better idea than checking into the B&B in Burlingame so she told the rest of them, "Honestly, I don't know why we're bothering. All we're going to do it sleep there." As soon as this slipped out of her mouth her eyes locked with Jane's and she immediately regretted saying that. _How could I have been so tactless? Rookie error Lisbon, real good one that._ Why she felt so guilty she couldn't understand, he just grinned at her and made some cheap comment about 'keeping her up all night'.

"Shit! Lisbon look out!" How Jane had been seen that Lisbon didn't know, but instinctively when she heard him call she wrenched the wheel to the right in the hope that she could avoid the shady mound in the middle of the road. Her brain was working at break neck speed. _Shit, that looks like a person. Oh my god I nearly just killed someone. Shit what's happening, come on, come on car, please straighten up. _She was tugging on the steering wheel with all her strength but she knew that it was futile. There was nothing that she could do to avoid the inevitable; the car hit the measly barrier protecting them from the deep blue of San Francisco Bay and plunged straight on down into the water.

The car turned. The open sunroof immediately filled the car with water. Jane struggled with his seatbelt. Lisbon had hit her head on impact. _What the hell is going on? _She was struggling to open her eyes. _Why can't I move?_ He glanced up and continued his wrestle with his seatbelt until he realised her state. _Wait a second; this is kind of cosy after all. _Grabbing her arm he prayed that she would do something, just move. _The water's pretty warm actually! _Click. Free, finally. _Hmm, I could get used to this. _Now Lisbon. She had started to come too. _Ouch, that hurts. What's going on? Jane? _Her eyes were startled with panic as she realised what was going on. _Holy shit, we're going to die. _Bubbles escaped frantically from her mouth as she tried to scream. Jane still held his breath. He knew how valuable the oxygen was. _Jane, thank God he's here too. At least he cares. Cared. _Her eyes were wide with terror as she came to realise her demise. _Where the hell are your hands going? _He fumbled with her belt. He then pushed his lips to hers and released what little oxygen he had left into her body._ Wahey, here and now eh Jane. _ Her eyes flashed with emotion; shock, lust, relief, then back to panic. _He's trying to help. _Always back to panic. _But it's not helping. _Wait, lust? _Relaxing yes, very, but helpful? _He knew that she didn't have long left. They were slowly sinking downwards._ Wow, the wonders of gravity, eh. Who'd have thought? _Another minute and the sunroof would be blocked. _Aren't many pretty fish I have to say. Not impressed. _The doors were locked. They would be trapped. Suddenly Lisbon's belt came free just as Jane saw her eyes flutter closed. _Why fight it? This really is quite a nice sensation._ No, this couldn't be happening. He grabbed her out of her seat, holding her as close as possible. _Never known you to be so touchy feely Jane. _He pushed her downward, eyes flickering back open. _No don't let go, I was enjoying that. _The last time he might see that gorgeous shade of green. _Such a gorgeous blue, just like the ocean. _Focus, Jane. Not now. _I'm really starting to get used to this whole water thing. _She was out, but drifting further downwards. Into the depths. _It's pretty dark down here too. Wonder who turned the lights out? _Jane struggled out next. Why couldn't he get out. _He's becoming blurred now. _He let out a silent scream, tugging at his shirt. _Why should I keep fighting? _It was caught. Ripping it open with new found fury he freed himself. _Gone. Jane is gone. I give up. _Lisbon. _Give me your worst ocean. I could think of worse ways to go. _Where the bloody hell was she? _I love you Jane. _A flash of white. Her shirt. Must be. He swam strongly towards it. _Always have. _He feared the worst. He grabbed her body and pushed off against the solid rock. Kicking his legs. His lungs about to burst. _Always will. _He knew that he was too late. Her body, limp in his arms. _Goodbye Jane. _He broke the surface. Arms flailing wildly. Never been so glad to taste oxygen in his lungs. His mind waged an internal battle. His heart won. He looked at her, a limp, lifeless body in his arms. He would never forgive himself. He saw a little cove of sand. Swam towards it. Holding Lisbon out of the water. Praying that this wasn't happening. He reached the cove. Laid her down on her side. Please, please, please God don't let this be happening. He prayed. Hadn't prayed for nearly 30 years. What's the use? He collapsed on the sand beside her. Wanted to kill himself. For letting this happen. It was his fault. He caused her to swerve. His fault, again. His mind was starting to play tricks on him. Heard a cough. Sod off brain, not done enough damage already? Failure. That's what he felt. That's who he was. There's that cough again. He screamed. Sobs took over his body. A splutter. He turned over. Allowing himself one last look at Lisbon. This time is was shock that graced his eyes.

"Lisbon?" His voice was hoarse. He scrambled over to her. Took her small body in his arms. She rolled over. Coughed again. Spat out half the bay onto the sand. Turned back to him. Her green eyes fought to hold his blue. He had never been so happy to see her. Thought began to form coherently again in his brain. She wasn't dead, she was here, looking at him.  
"Jane." It was so quiet that if it had been anywhere else he wouldn't have heard it. There they lay, together in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, just regaining their strength.

"Are you hurt?" He murmured to her softly.

"No, I'm fine." He hadn't let her close her eyes since she had opened them again minutes before. He couldn't bring himself to let her. "You?"

"Fine." She heard the grimace in his answer.

"Where? Show me," Jane didn't feel like playing that game right now. She needed to rest.

"Nowhere. Now hush."

"Jane, please? It's the least that I can do for you." That got him.

"It's nothing really." She rolled off of him and he turned to show her the side of his body. A dirty red line was etched into the skin, running from his armpit down to below the waistband of his trousers.

"Jane, may I?" The way she asked, he couldn't say no. He nodded slightly at her. He knew that if she had something to focus on, her mind wouldn't be on what had just happened.

She ran her fingers gently along the wound, hating the way he flinched at the slightest contact. She needed to see how bad it was. It looked deep. "Jane?" she questioned again, her gaze laying on the lower most part of the cut that was visible to her. He lethargically moved his hands around and undid his trousers, lowering them slowly down to his knees. She could see that he was in agony. Hesitantly she made to lower the side of his boxers, the moment her fingers touched his sensitive skin sparks flew through both of them. She proceeded to move her hands further down until she found the area where the wound dissolved into healthy flesh. Only then did she realise their position. They were both soaking wet, and he was practically naked in front of her, and it looked like the one item of clothing that he was wearing, was the one that she was trying to remove. Wearily he tugged his trousers back up, finally becoming uncomfortable with the situation.

They never knew how Lisbon managed to stem the bleeding on his chest, or how he managed to keep her warm throughout the night. Neither of them remembered how the team had found them or when they had arrived back at the CBI building and been sent home.

The last thing that Lisbon remembered was waking up with nightmares flashing throughout the night, and feeling eternally grateful that it was Jane who was lying beside her to hold her tightly.  
The last thing that Jane remembered was being woken up by sobs, whimpers and cries alike, all night long, and holding onto Lisbon like she was the only thing that he had left in the world.

* * *

Since that night Lisbon had returned home each evening dreading what the night would bring. She would crawl into bed knowing that within an hour she would be scared out of her wits. Every night Jane would let himself into her apartment – she hadn't complained when he failed to return the key that he had 'borrowed' – and follow her into her bedroom. She never knew that he had arrived until she woke up in the morning having slept through the night. Every morning she knew that he had come, and every morning she wished that he would have stayed until the California sunshine had roused her from her slumber.

On the occasions that he didn't come in until later on in the night Lisbon would find herself tormented in her dream world. _Blackness surrounded her, threatening to engulf her into its depths. She tried to open her mouth to beg Jane to help her but she couldn't breathe, water tugging at the back of her throat, icy cold against her skin, begging to be let lose to wreak havoc inside her body. She could see him, swimming away from her, laughing, knowing that he was leaving her to the mercy of Poseidon. She could see nothing but the darkness that surrounded and every time she tried to move she became more and more suppressed by the harsh liquid. No matter where she strived to move she couldn't, the only way she went was down, being pulled into the depths by the God's of the sea. There was no way out, she knew that she was going to die like this. Alone. Watching Jane's retreating shape. _It was then that she woke, regardless of how long she struggled before her nightmare took this turn; it was always the retreating form of Jane that instigated the blood-curdling scream that woke her.

So their arrangement continued; Jane would hold Lisbon throughout the night as he had done the evening that this had all started. She knew in her heart that he would never fail to come to hers every evening because he knew that she needed him, and that she would be forever grateful for this.

Who knew whether they would come to a mutual agreement when Lisbon's nightmares receded, or whether they would just continue to comfort each other with soft touches and quiet whispers throughout the night, regardless of whether either of them really had any need to seek this comfort.

* * *

**Hope it all makes a little more sense now! If you loved it let me know, if you didnt, let me know! Just hit the pretty little green button below and have a (virtual) penny for your thoughts, I really do appreciate it!**

**~WL  
**


	4. Hidden Emotions

**Hey Guys! Thought it was about time for another little story to go up. This one is quite a bit shorter than the others but it's an idea that's been playing around in my head for a while...so...let me know what you think! I need to know whether I'm going crazy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Enjoyy,  
~WL**

**

* * *

**Hidden Emotions

She felt Jane's soft touch on her waist, manoeuvring her towards the wall of the club.  
"Pretend you're kissing me" he hushed as if he meant it; he pressed his body up against hers gently until there was no space between them. Lisbon began to nuzzle at his neck, all the while trying to retain her focus of what she was meant to be doing. His hands made their way slowly up and down her back, the curves of her body prominent through the slight satin of her dress.  
Without thinking about what he was doing Jane brought his hand up to her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. He gazed at her so intensely that she felt herself melting into him, her body totally relaxed for the first time in a long while. He brought his lips down to meet hers, totally captured by the moment. Lisbon responded by moving her lips gently against his, their movements were tender yet contained a subtle passion that neither of them wished to admit.

"Ok, we're clear," he said suddenly, breaking the contact between the two of them. Lisbon's heart fell as she brought herself back to reality. "This way," Jane continued, taking her hand and leading her towards the back door. Lisbon couldn't help the flinch from escaping when their bodies came back into contact with each other, the touch bittersweet. Lisbon now knew that she wanted more, but she was also aware that what had just happened was purely for professional purposes; or so she told herself.

Lisbon knew that she had to regain control of herself but adrenaline was still coursing through her body due to their recent interaction. She knew that those feelings had to be shut away at least for the moment, and she had to focus on the job in hand. They needed to catch this guy. "Stay here. I mean it." Lisbon addressed Jane in a threatening tone; maybe for once he would actually do what he was told.

Lisbon burst out of the club with her finger poised on the trigger; "William Atwood, you are under arrest for the murder of Harriet Howson. You have the right to remain silent...DO NOT MOVE...if you give up that right anything that you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand? I said do not move! I am armed Mr Atwood." Lisbon approached the suspect from behind and cuffed his hands, all in all pretty pleased with how that had gone. It had been easier than she expected and for once Jane hadn't interfered and risked his life.

* * *

Jane poked his head around the door of Lisbon's office to see her sprawled over the desk, her head resting on her folded arms.

"What is it Jane?" Hmm, she's definitely getting better at this, Jane thought.

"Lisbon, I think that we should talk about earlier?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"You know what Teresa." If the use of her first name affected her, Lisbon did not let it show, for once able to conceal her emotions from Jane.

"Ok, I know that it was unprofessional to have a glass of wine when we were meant to be waiting for a mark but..." Jane's soft touch on Lisbon's shoulder cut her sentence short as her breath caught in her throat.

"Teresa, please," Jane said with utter sincerity, Lisbon did not think that she had ever seen him so serious before, but she couldn't have this talk.

"There's nothing to talk about Jane," he easily picked up on the contrast between their use of Christian names and surnames, "Everything that happened this evening was solely for professional reasons, and you know that as well as I do." Just as Jane was about to interrupt Lisbon continued, "Go home Jane, try and get some sleep tonight."

Jane left her office with his shoulders slightly more slumped and his face slightly more subdued than when he had entered. He was going to do as he was told and return home, but he knew that on this night, more than any other since his house had become an empty abode, his mind would not slip into the realms of the unconscious all night, he would simply sit on his mattress with thoughts of a woman that wasn't his wife roaming around his mind for the first time that he could remember.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, please do let me know what you think, I really appreciate it.**

**Cheers,  
~WL**


	5. Jail Time

**Heyy ! This is kind of an entry to Jello-Forever November challenge, I've still got just under two hours of November left !**

**It's rather much shorter than anything that I've written before, but I like the way it ended. Started out as a happy fic...but I just can't control the bunnies!**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Enjoyy,  
~WL  
**

* * *

Jail Time

"You know what they always say Lisbon – 'A good friend will come and bail you out of jail, but a true friend will be sitting next you to in the cell saying "Man, that was fun!" '."

"That wasn't fun Jane." Lisbon responded tersely.

"Aw come on, let yourself live a little!"

"Lisbon chose to ignore him this time and found a particularly interesting spot on the white-washed walls to stare at.

"Seriously Lisbon, can you honestly tell me that you didn't get even a slight rush from that?"

Despite the circumstances a grin was still firmly set on Jane's face and a sparkle was present in his eyes.

"Yes Jane, I honestly didn't get a rush from that."

"Aww Lisbon, don't be like that, you enjoyed it, even if you don't want to admit it," Jane continued.

"Jane, please just shut up." Lisbon replied in an exasperated tone. The look in her eye's connected with the emotion receptors that were buried deep beneath Jane's mask, and for once he did as he was told.

He sat still and quiet, an achievement considering his track record, and tried to pick out exactly what had triggered Lisbon's reactions. He was so wound up in his thoughts that he failed to notice the tears that were silently slipping down Lisbon's face.

How he had roped her in this time she had no idea; turning up at a suspects house with no badge and no gun only for Jane to assault the man and to discover that his wife was an undercover police officer. It wasn't the first time that Lisbon knew that her job was on the line. But that wasn't the reason for her tears.

It was Jane.

It was always Jane.

She knew that something had to give, if she kept up this false facade of willingly going along with every crazy plan and dangerous stunt that he came up with it could only end in one way, it being an everyday occurrence for Lisbon to walk the streets with no badge and no gun. That couldn't happen. She had worked too damn hard for that. Something else had to go. As much as it hurt her to admit it; Lisbon knew that she had let Jane get to close to her. It was time for Lisbon to begin rebuilding the walls that Jane had been methodically breaking down, and it started with the re-establishing the one rule that she had based her entire career upon, no-nonsense.

* * *

**Let me know how much you loved that with a review ;) I live for the things ! **

**Really not too sure about the whole tone of this one, so reviews would really be appreciated !**

**Cheers,  
~WL**


	6. Discarded Evidence

**A/N - I am getting pretty good at the whole uploading thing ! That's two updates in three days ! Probably a record ! I know the first chapter in this little series ('A Reason') was also kind of to do with Lisbon having a boyfriend, but this one is quite different as it has Jane's take on the whole situation. I hope you all like it, as I like the idea and I think that it is something that could be addressed well as it's quite feasible...ish...considering Lisbon's work habits, maybe not so much actually !**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Enjoyy,  
~WL**

* * *

Discarded Evidence

The sharp rap on the door jolted Lisbon from her conversation. "I'd better get that," she said to her companion before standing up and moving through the lounge to the front door. She knew who it was almost as soon as she heard the rather unwelcome noise of knocking.

She was not disappointed, the door swung open to reveal the grinning face of none other than Patrick Jane. She really didn't want to have to do this. It had been a long day and an even longer week, and she just didn't have the energy to explain herself to Jane right now.

"Hi Jane," she sighed, an exasperated note already slipping into her voice. This did nothing to dampen Jane's mood.

"Hey Lisbon," he responded brightly, "now I know that you're standing in the doorway so I can't just waltz my way in, so I'll be incredibly polite. Lisbon may I come in?"

"What do you want Jane?" Jane knew as soon as she side-stepped the question that even if it was the last thing he did, he would find his way into her apartment tonight.

"Ah, but what else Lisbon? Simply to spend the evening with a friend, enjoying quality wine, good chocolates and I'm sure we can find a movie or two." He had switched on the charm, and all Lisbon could think about was how much harder he was making this.

"Jane I er..."

Before she knew what had happened he had somehow made his way past her arm and was making his way through to her kitchen, while saying something along the lines of "Lisbon, here you are an officer of the law, trying to deprive a friend and colleague of some company on a Friday night."

James had heard the entire conversation play out and stood up by the table ready to greet the 'intruder'.

Meanwhile Jane had made his way into the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks when he was met by the scene in front of him. A young man, not tall but well built, with brown hair and brown eyes, stood by the table wearing a smart pair of jeans and an open necked oxford shirt. There were candles on the table and two half eaten dishes sitting on opposite sides, with a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc resting in the middle of the two. He had wondered about Lisbon's attire when she had opened the door dressed in a pair of white linen trousers and a pretty top.

Jane was rendered speechless by this sight. How had he not worked this out about her? By the time Jane had taken all of this in, Lisbon had shut the door behind him and made her way through to the kitchen area. Needless to say she thought that some introductions were in order. No matter how much she had wanted to avoid this, it had now become inevitable.

"Jane this is James Holden. James this is Patrick Jane, my consultant." Both men noticed the lack of explanation for who James was, although they both also come to the conclusion that from the scene that was laid out before the three of them it was pretty obvious.

It seemed that Jane had still not managed to regain the power of speech but just as Lisbon was about to try and break the awkward silence he seemed to come back to himself.

"Sorry...I'll just...er yeah" In different circumstances Lisbon would have found Jane's inability to form a coherent sentence funny. However she had dreaded the day that Jane would find out about her and James. She couldn't figure out why exactly but there was a part of her that yearned to keep it a secret from Jane of all people. She told herself that it was strictly platonic; she didn't want Jane making inappropriate comments while they were at work, or something along those lines. She refused to let herself accept that it was for far more personal reasons, however the look on Jane's face and the evident hurt in his eyes was enough for part of her brain to realise that actually, Jane meant much more to her than she cared to admit.

"I'm so sorry about that J." Lisbon started. "I tried to keep him outside, but you know; he just has a mind of his own when he wants to." James accepted her apology and they returned to their dinner. Within a few minutes they had forgotten the interruption all together and all thoughts of Patrick Jane were at the very back of Lisbon's mind. Dinner ended a little while later and the two of them settled down with a movie and the rest of the wine. The only reminder that Jane had been there at all was a bottle of Shiraz and a box of chocolates left carelessly on the table by the door.

Lisbon knew that when she returned to work on Monday morning Jane would make no mention about his visit that evening. He would be more annoying than usual just to prove to Lisbon that what he had seen had not affected him, despite the hurt that she had seen flowing deep beneath his mask and he would not have breathed a word to the rest of the team. Jane knew, even if he didn't quite understand, that Lisbon had not told him or the rest of a team for a reason, and for once he had enough decorum to respect her wishes.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of that one then ! Reviews are love 3 **

**Cheers,  
~WL**


	7. Names

**Kind of my take on how the conversation would play out if someone was unaware of what happened to Jane's family...Not too sure whether I even like it...but I'm not the one who matters !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Enjoyy,  
~WL**

**

* * *

**

Names

Jason Devitt, went on to play hockey for England.  
Hayley Jackson, left school as Prom-Queen, the most popular girl in the school.  
Will Staples, married with 3 little boys.  
Sophia Harrison, became a lawyer after leaving Harvard.  
Alex Watson, quit his job as a banker to sail across the Pacific Ocean.  
Charlotte Holden, helped set up an orphanage in Africa.  
Patrick Jane, always the one dubbed to go furthest in life.

There had been seven of them, and together they were inseparable. At least they had been.

The last time Jane had seen or spoken to any of them had been years ago. Since that day they had only spared a passing thought for Patrick Jane. It was the same story all around. Somehow they had all slipped out of touch. Somehow they had moved on with their lives. Or at least most of them had. They were all too busy living their lives to even think about how the others were getting on, all apart from one. Jane knew which hockey club Jason played for, the law firm that Sophia worked for and the name of Alex's dad's yacht – King's Compass. Jane knew that Will's boys were called Simon, Toby and Alex, and that Charlotte would never return to America as her dreams had already been fulfilled, she had always been the most selfless out of the lot of them. Jane remembered them, even if they didn't remember him.

* * *

"Patrick Lucas Archer Jane." The soft tone of a well-spoken woman floated through the coffee shop and alerted Jane and Lisbon to her presence. "I never thought I would see the day."

At the sound of his given name Jane turned around and regarded the woman standing in the doorway. He took in long auburn hair pulled up in a messy bun, loose jogging bottoms and a fitted singlet top, iPod headphones hanging loosely around a slender wrist and a glowing smile. He smiled.

"Hayley Elizabeth Jackson," Jane responded, slowly making his way towards the door.

"Actually, it's Jackson-Gallian," Hayley replied in the same soft tone, only more shy this time.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations! When did this all happen?" Jane asked excitedly. "Tell me all about him."

After seeing this exchange Lisbon decided that it would be best for her to leave Jane and his new found friend to their own devices, _it 's not like we'll miss his input at the office_, she thought to herself.

Jane and Hayley found themselves sitting in a corner by the window before long, Hayley with a coffee and Jane with his signature tea, even if he did prefer home made.

"His name's Rupert, he's 41 and works as a stock-broker over in New York. We're just over visiting his parents for the holidays," Hayley gushed.

"When did this happen?" Jane replied. He was somewhat hurt at the lack of wedding invitation; they had been best friends in high school.

"About 4 years ago. We met in New York a few years back and had the wedding over there, a very small and private affair. Sorry you couldn't come, but I guess we were just in such a rush to make it official that we didn't really plan it very well. Sophia came, but she's living over in Rhode Island so I see her quite a bit. You'd love Rupert, you guys would get on so well together..."

Any passerby could be forgiven for thinking that the two individuals sitting in the window of the coffee shop were in fact married to each other. The presence of a pair of wedding bands and the way Jane and Hayley were so comfortable with each other were easily powerful enough to give out the wrong impression to even the most inquisitive of minds. There was no evidence of longing for the wife that Jane had loved and lost, even when faced with the prospect of one of his closest childhood friends telling him all the details of her happy marriage. Jane could easily cope with Rupert this, Rupert that; it allowed him to bask in the happiness of somebody else and push his own loss to the back of his mind.

After a good hour or so Jane asked Hayley if she would like to accompany him back up to the office as he wanted to introduce her to the team and show Hayley some of his own life after hearing all about hers. She agreed immediately, keen to meet the people that Jane worked with and find an excuse to quiz him about his own life since they had last met up.

"Guys, could I please have your attention for a moment," Jane said upon entering the bullpen and finding the whole team present. They complied and each turned towards him, no doubt expecting some sort of prank or joke. "This is Hayley Jackson, oh yeah, sorry, Hayley Jackson-Gallian" he continued, correcting himself after an elbow in the ribs. "She's an old friend of mine, just bumped into her earlier today." He threw a mischievous glance at Hayley, missed by Van Pelt but not unnoticed by Lisbon, before continuing. "Basically she's nosy as and wants to know everything that you could possibly tell her about the CBI before the end of the day."

Jane left the rest of the team in the bullpen and followed Lisbon into her office. They both knew that Van Pelt would spend the rest of the day telling Hayley everything that she could think of about the CBI, always trying to impress those higher up the ladder. They also both knew that Lisbon would commend the younger agent on her efforts before she headed home and that Jane would follow her out and make a comment to Van Pelt about how Hayley had little-to-no interest in the workings of the team.

"So who is she then?" Lisbon asked when she felt Jane's eyes studying the back of her. She had sat down to continue with her paperwork, but knew as soon as Jane didn't leave that she wouldn't get anything done in the near future.

"A friend from high school, but we sort of lost contact. Her husband's parents live around here and they're over for the holidays."

"Oh, right. She seems nice." Both Lisbon and Jane knew that the conversation had ended, and for once Jane decided to leave Lisbon in peace to actually get some work done, and walked out into the bullpen to observe his handiwork, where Grace was busy showing Hayley the CBI computers.

* * *

"He never told me he wanted to go into work with the police force," Hayley said to Lisbon.

"Well, we're not really police," she replied.

"I suppose, but you get what I mean. I was just shocked you know, always thought he would go into something more high profile,"

"Yeah, I totally understand where you're coming from. Although somehow he has made this relatively high profile, what with all the trouble that he gets himself in," Lisbon said with a fond smile on her face. Hayley caught this and glanced at Lisbon's hand, somewhat surprised when she noted the lack of a wedding ring.

"So do they live around here then?" Hayley continued, asking questions which she had not managed to ask Jane earlier.

"Who's 'they'?" Lisbon replied in a confused tone.

"Patrick and his family?" Hayley continued.

Lisbon was thrown off guard by this. _Surely she must know. _"Oh, erm, he lives a few blocks away from here," Lisbon felt immediately awkward following this. She knew it was not her place to tell Hayley about Jane's past, which she was obviously oblivious to.

"What's she like? His wife I mean," Hayley had failed to notice the tension that had seeped into the conversation since her introduction of Jane's family to the equation.

"Sorry, but I think you need to talk to Jane about that."

This did nothing to clear up Hayley's confusion. The only conclusion which she came to as she left Lisbon's office in search of the man himself was that Lisbon and Jane were having an affair and Lisbon didn't feel comfortable talking about his wife. But could Jane really do that? He had always seemed so genuine, and she had heard him swear more than once that he would never cheat on a woman that he was with. Maybe times had just changed more than she had expected them to.

* * *

"Hey Patrick, do you have a minute?" Hayley asked as she saw Jane.

"Always for you," he replied with a wink. Hayley knew not to take him seriously, but with all the thoughts swirling around her head she wasn't quite so sure right at that moment.

"Erm, in private?" Hayley pressed as she observed Jane didn't move from his spot on the couch, apparently 'his' couch.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry," he got up and led her towards one of the interrogation rooms at the back of the building. Hayley didn't quite know what this conversation was going to hold, but Lisbon's outward concern for this topic had led her to believe that this was better discussed in private. However upon entering the interrogation room and looking into Jane's expectant eyes she realised that she had no idea how to start the conversation. She decided just to go for it.

"I was just talking to Lisbon about you and" she paused, bracing herself to open the question that she now was dreading for some reason, "your family," she finished quietly.

Jane cast his eyes downwards and Hayley immediately regretted asking the question.

"I...I er...they died," he finished quietly, knowing that no matter how long he tried to dance around the subject he would eventually have to tell her. His voice was broken, in a way that Hayley had never experienced before and he was not fully able to form a coherent sentence. Hayley's eyes flew up to Jane's as he uttered these words, suddenly understanding why Lisbon had been so tentative around the situation.

"Oh Patrick I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Hayley said, laying a hand on his arm in an effort to provide some sense of comfort. His demeanour had changed entirely from the bright, enthusiastic Jane that she had seen in the corridor just moments before. Although she could in no way comprehend his loss, she saw how it had affected him and that alone was enough to understand that she was to leave the matter from now on. If he wanted to talk about it he would do. He would have already done. She should have picked up on that.

Jane felt her body language change the moment he gave her an answer. "It was years back. Don't feel bad, I just wasn't expecting you to ask, that's all." Hayley watched as Jane carefully reconstructed the mask that hid his true pain and before she knew it the broken man in front of her was gone and the consultant Patrick Jane was back in his place. She knew not to press the issue any further, she knew all that she needed to, that it was a subject that Patrick would only talk about when he wanted to, and she had no right to ask any more questions, she had already put him through enough pain simply asking that question.

On her way out of the room that they had found themselves in Hayley caught Lisbon's eye and sent her a tiny nod. They both remained safe in the knowledge that Patrick Jane would not open up to either of them at that time, and they could both consider it case closed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that one, I struggled quite a bit with writing it and I'm really not to sure whether I like it or not...but hey that's what you guys are for. Let me know ;)**

**Cheers,  
~WL**


	8. A Child's Joy

**Hello,**

**This is very, very loosely based on the snowball fight that my brother and I had at around 1am on Sunday morning, ( We just had the fight...none of the later stuff...that would just be wierd..), and it influenced me to write a snowball fight between Jane and Lisbon.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Enjoyy,  
~WL**

**

* * *

**

A Child's Joy

As Lisbon opened the kitchen door she froze in her tracks at the silhouette of a person against the night sky. For a second she could not determine who the mystery figure was in the warm kitchen, but when she heard a soft "hello" all her doubts and fears were quelled instantly as she realised that it was only Jane.  
"What are you doing down here?" she asked quietly.

"Same as you," he replied. Even though she couldn't make out his facial features she could hear the smirk that was playing on his face.

"It's snowing outside," she commented, breaking the comfortable silence that lay between them.

"I know," he responded. Lisbon noted that he already had his jacket on, so didn't hesitate to pull hers around her shoulders and secure the beanie hat that was on her head. They both silently made their way out of the bay doors and headed out into the garden. Jane simply stood there admiring the way the whole world seemed to come alive in the snow, despite the lack of moon or sun to light up the house or the trees, while Lisbon carefully made her way over to the fountain and tentatively put her foot on the ice, testing how solid it was. Just as she was about to turn around to comment to Jane a snowball hit her square in the back. She squealed with the shock of it.

_There goes the romantic silence_ they both thought in unison.

Lisbon spun around to face Jane and launched the snowball that she had made only seconds before. She had not been expecting to be hit with a snowball by Jane, but to shock him herself with a surprise attack. So much for that idea! Jane was hit in the side of the head just as he ducked down to gather more snow and he wheeled round and threw the semi-made ball of snow in Lisbon's general direction. She dodged out of the way easily and laughed at his feeble attempt. Jane should have known that taking on Lisbon in any sort of fight was not such a smart idea! She threw another snowball at him, once again hitting him, but this time only on the arm, and just as she was bending down to collect her next missile she felt a soft impact on the left side of her body.

"This is war!" she laughed loudly, no longer worrying about their previous efforts to keep the noise down. Jane bounced out of the way of her next effort and bent over in an attempt to collect up the biggest snowball that he could in the crisp night air, but just as he did so he felt the icy cold sting of the snow hit his bare back, just in the gap between his jacket and his pants.

"You didn't!" he exclaimed at Lisbon. That was the last straw, "raw flesh does not agree with cold, cold, cold snow!"

"Awww ickle Patty is all cold and wet!" Jane knew that there was no way that he was going to win the battle like this so he decided on a different tactic. He took off running across the garden towards Lisbon as fast as the snow and ice would let him. Just as he was about to reach her his foot hit a particularly icy part of the ground and he simply couldn't retain his balance not matter how hard his arms and legs flailed. Lisbon's laughter reverberated around the countryside for what seemed to the two of them like miles as Jane lay on the ground panting and nursing his bruised backside, however she was so wrapped up in her mirth that she didn't realise that Jane had got up again until he had her wrapped in a bear hug and tumbling to the floor with him. The two of them lay together in the snow, holding each other tightly while laughing together like a pair of teenagers, looking up at the night sky overflowing with snowflakes falling in every shape and size. In that moment Jane and Lisbon were filled with the simple joy that only a winter snowfall could bring to a young child, and in that moment they were happy to have and to hold, through the sun and through the snow.

In that moment the little boy watching out of the upstairs window had found something more joyous than a winter snowfall; watching his parents laughing and smiling with each other in the snowy light of darkness, he too was filled with the simple joy that consumed the family at that cherished moment in time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, I really enjoyed writing that and couldn't face bed until I had it done. Let me know what you thought, I value your opinions.**

**Cheers,  
~WL  
**


	9. Cherished

**Heyy,**

**Short and sweet, always hoped that maybe Jane would spend Christmas this way, surrounded by the only true family that he has ever known. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Enjoyy,  
~WL**

**

* * *

**

Cherished

"So how's your year been Patrick?" Elizabeth asked gently. Patrick Jane was sitting in an armchair by the fire surrounded by children of all ages. He couldn't help but remember every year that there should have been another little girl there innocently playing with her cousins on Christmas Day. Pushing that thought away, he contemplated just how lucky he was, the room was toasty warm and the sound of joyful voices filled his ears. Every year his wife's parents had him over for Christmas, despite all that had happened, they had found the strength in their hearts to forgive what he himself had never forgotten, and invite him into their family home to share the cherished time of the year with people who loved him and looked out for him.

They knew as well as anybody how hard Christmas could be after losing a loved one; it didn't make it easy, just easier to live with the pain, when you knew that those around you were going through the same thing, and they would still never cease to provide you with a shoulder to cry on. Jane knew that he could fall back onto the family that he had married into all those years ago, and that they wouldn't push him away, even after all that he had done.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Patrick," the young boy smiled angelically up at Jane and handed him a present. Archie, at 5, was the youngest of Elizabeth and George's grandchildren, and he was determined that this year he would be allowed to distribute the presents that were under the tree.

"Thank you Archie," Jane replied sincerely, his smile matching the child's. He turned his attention to the present, as that seemed to be where everyone else's attention resided at that moment in time, and took a deep breath before removing the wrapping paper to reveal the gift inside. Negative thoughts had wormed their way back into the forefront of his mind; this was always the hardest part of the holiday – receiving something from the very people whom he had taken so much from.

Resting his thumb under the flap of the paper Jane slowly revealed the gift that was inside. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the photo that rested in the intricately beautiful frame. The photo captured his wife rocking their baby to sleep, while Patrick could be seen looking on from the background, slightly out of focus, with the softest smile on his face. When Elizabeth saw the tears forming in Jane's eyes she placed a comforting hand on his forearm and said "We found it a few weeks ago when we were clearing out the attic. I know it's not much but..."

"It's perfect," he spoke softly. Elizabeth stopped talking and simply gave Jane a soft smile to match his tone of voice, capturing the piece of time forever in a memory that they would both never forget.

* * *

**Review if you liked it, or if you didn't...meh reviews are reviews ;)**

**Cheers,  
~WL**


	10. Thursday's

**Taken quite a while for me to update, being back to school and all that, but I had some inspiration for this little piece and here's what I came up with! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoyy,  
~WL**

**

* * *

**

Thursday's

That was what she yearned for; to have a conversation with him, to have _that_ conversation with him. She just didn't expect it to turn out how it did.

"_Jane, you have to get him switched," she commented, leaning on the door of her office. Brett Cox and Patrick Jane had been childhood playmates, but Brett had gone off the rails and was a probationer, sentenced to 200 hours of community service. Jane had wrangled him a job helping with the weekly recycling collection in the office and it was the worst two hours of Lisbon's Thursday. In fact, it was the worst two hours of Lisbon's week. _

"_Why? Don't you like him?" Jane responded, a face of innocence gracing his features. _

"_Seriously, he is one of the most annoying people I have ever met!" _

"_Aw Teresa, that's a little harsh don't you think. Maybe he just enjoys spending his time with you." Jane was having trouble concealing the mischievous grin that was threatening to break out onto his expression, a rare occasion for the ever-skilled master of manipulation. _

"_Yes exactly, that is the whole point Jane!"Lisbon replied exasperatedly._

"_So what, you enjoy spending time with him, and he enjoys spending time with you, what's the problem?" He wasn't able to keep the smile from his eyes, twinkling tellingly in the light. _

"_Jane, I'm really not joking. All he ever does is talk, all afternoon, every week about the most random stuff that really doesn't interest me. He makes things take twice as long as you would expect them to."Lisbon knew that this was futile, he was never going to give in, he enjoyed this too much. _

"_Aha, I've got it." Jane gave her a knowing look that immediately made Lisbon's chest tighten. "You just like him _too_ much!"_

"_Oh my goodness, no! He likes me too much! Seriously, every time I see him it's 'Hey, what time is recycling collection on Thursday?' '4.30pm, write it down this time' and then the next day he just comes up and asks me again!" Jane just laughed at this concession._

"_My dear Lisbon, he's just trying to find an excuse to talk to you." Amusement was clear on Jane's face as he stood up from her desk chair to leave the office. Lisbon made one last attempt to change his mind._

"_Please, Jane. Just get rid of him, please." By this point Lisbon was wearing a shameless grin on her face. She knew that there was no way that Jane was ever going to listen to her._

_He shrugged at her as he left her office, his trademark grin firmly set on his face. Lisbon caught his last words just as he disappeared out of sight - "Who am I to get in the way of love Lisbon? I think that it's beautiful, I'm simply helping along a blossoming relationship."_

_Lisbon couldn't help but smile at how frustrating he could be. No doubt she was annoyed about the whole Brett Cox situation, but it wasn't often that one of their conversations took on such a frivolous tone. She sat down at her desk, taking up the space that was previously occupied by Jane, and replayed the conversation in her head. Her smile faded slowly each and every time she repeated his last words in her head. _

She and Jane had had a conversation about her love life. Big deal, get over it Lisbon.

She couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart when she realised that Jane was trying to set her up with another man, she couldn't stand said man at all, and it was just for Jane's own amusement. He had been joking about it, messing with her purely because he knew that it would get to her. And he wouldn't even grant her one simple wish. It hadn't been at all how she had imagined it, their first conversation about love. In her dreams it had been more along the lines of a sweet concession of her love for him, to which he would respond, outlining his mutual feelings, and the conversation would mark the start of the only _blossoming relationship_ that she really wanted to become involved in.

She could only be grateful for the playful tone that the conversation had been conducted in, and the fact that she could find herself smiling in a discussion about a potential relationship that she would rather die than get involved in, purely because of the person with whom she was conversing. But it still got to her that this amused him so much, although after all, that was why dreams were dreams, no matter how much you wished for them to come true.

* * *

**Please review, apparently it's good for the heart? ;)**

**Cheers,  
~WL  
**


	11. Material

**Entry for Jello-Forever January Challenge.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoyy,  
~WL  
**

* * *

Material

Slowly, deliberately, Patrick Jane fingered the band of gold from his finger. For no longer was he bound in holy matrimony, years ago the sacred bonds of marriage were irreparably broken. 'Till death do us part', or so someone had once said. That someone had never loved.

Death was a physical barrier. It was entirely sensual. No longer could he touch her, feel her fingers interlock with his or her teasing hands on his chest. No longer could he hear her say those three words; yes, those three. No longer could he smell the enticing aroma of cookies that she and his daughter had conjured up; his pillow had long since lost the scent that had personified her. No longer could he taste her sweet lips on his, or said cookies in his mouth. No longer could he see her beautiful face, watch her breathing, sleeping, dreaming; no longer could he read the feelings hidden behind her eyes; her locked windows to the world to which only he held the key. But he still hadn't left her. Only physically. Death had severed their physical connection, but Patrick Jane swore that he would remain with his wife spiritually until the day their physical bond was restored. He had promised her; promised himself. He would never love another woman, not like he had loved her; he couldn't. It was as simple as that, he physically couldn't do it.

But since when was the simple answer the right one; or physicality ever encompassing? His daughter had always reminded him of that, it was a daily ritual.

He would call at bedtime every night during the interval of his show

_Hi Daddy_

He would hear his daughter sweet voice as she drifted off into the peaceful dream world of young girls

_Mummy says that it's nearly bedtime_

He would revel in the family that only God could have granted him

_I know you're not here Daddy_

Feel blessed that he had married the most gorgeous woman in the world

_At least not really here_

Blessed that they had been granted a child to love and nurture

_But you'll always be here in my heart_

That his child had grown into the girl she had become

_Because I'll always love you_

And nothing could be better in his life at that time

_Night night Daddy_

He would blow a kiss back down the phone, safe in the knowledge that his little girl loved him even when he wasn't there.

The tables had turned. Again, as always; it was he that was alone, but as if his whole world had been turned upside down, it was they who were absent, gone.

He had been alone for so many years; for so long. Deprived of the sensual bond of love; always remembering, never forgetting. No matter how many years passed, how the feelings faded, how his brain obscured her scent, touch, smell; his memories would always remain. But that was all that she had become, memories; stolen pieces of time; a recollection of a better time, a reminiscence of love.

He went about living; attentive in his mind, absent in his heart. Obliged to start again, afresh, anew; with only memories of the time before to accompany him. No longer could he feel her body pressed up against his, only his hearts depiction of the moment that he had stolen to keep locked away.

No matter his loss, his heartache, his new burden; he had been forced to begin again, and create a new beginning for himself, or at least for the greater part of his being. His heart however, he left that behind, where it belonged.

* * *

**Fin.**


	12. Teacups

**Season 3 has inspired me to write again, what can I say! No particular spoilers for season 3 just a little something that was playing on my mind.**

**Spoilers: I own nothing.**

**Enjoyy.  
****~WL**

**

* * *

**

Teacups

Patrick Jane had always been intrigued by milk. Just a drop could transform a cup of tea. It reminded him of his childhood; he and his father would sit around the fire with the rest of the carnie folk every night after the show drinking tea; Patrick would sit sipping at the hot drink tentatively, always wary of burning his mouth and watching as his father seemed immune to the effects of the boiling water. Sometimes they would pass milk around the circle, those were Patrick's favourite days. He loved the way the colour of his brew changed, but most of all he loved the cloudiness that the milk created. On nights where milk was scarce he could look deep into the mug and make out the rings on the bottom, but whenever there was enough for the him he would cherish the moment when his tea turned cloudy, the milk obscuring the bottom of the mug, concealing the natural colour of his tea.

As Jane sat on his couch cradling the warm mug he was absorbed in his past; it almost seemed funny. He used everything that he possible could to try and hide his true colours; he didn't even bother with milk. Just like a cup of tea he had managed to turn himself opaque. He wasn't like Lisbon, he wasn't transparent. Oh no, he was as cryptic as they came, unfathomable to all; apart from maybe Sophie, but she didn't really count.

He glanced up to see Lisbon leaning on the doorframe of her office and broke his reverie. She did amuse him sometimes. He cast his mind back to all the times that he had lied to Lisbon; she never had a clue. Unless he told her, sometimes he was just pleasantly occupied by the look on her face when she realised she had been tricked once again. She really was priceless.

It didn't come easy though, Jane had spend his entire childhood learning how to conceal his emotions and hide the truth from people. It came naturally to him now, was almost easier than telling the truth. He resented that sometimes. Occasionally it was not a look of baffled confusion come silent despair that passed over Lisbon's face, but disappointment or hurt. He could handle that, but Jane felt his heart clench when he saw a flash of (resign) in her eyes. There was the odd occasion where Lisbon didn't even care that Jane had lied, she was used to it. Jane was vexed by those days, and would spend hours planning how he could make it up to her. There was the origami frog, the Vegas jewellery, the pony..how Jane was running out of ideas he didn't know, but he did know that soon enough, saying he was sorry just wasn't going to cut it.


End file.
